


🌺Slumber Party💜

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/F, F/M, Family, Fun, Games, Milkshakes, One Shot, Popcorn, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Soft Drinks, Water, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-09-09
Updated: 1989-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Sisters Skye and Kira are having a slumber party and are inviting Lydia and BJ (Betty Juice) to have fun and enjoy themselves Girls Night
Relationships: Betty Juice & Kira Hart, Skye Hart & Lydia Deetz





	🌺Slumber Party💜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydiadarknessdeetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiadarknessdeetz/gifts), [Strangexunusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/gifts).



Sleepover.

Skye and Kira are in Kira's bedroom getting everything ready for their first slumber party with Lydia and Betty Juice they make sure they have movie, popcorn, water, soda, and a milkshake for whoever wants either one. and whatever game and stories they want to play and tell. Hoping Lydia and BJ get here soon so they can get started.

Looking at the clock it almost said 8pm meaning that's when the sleepover will start wondering if they will stay up late or go to sleep after the movie snacks game and stories. Kira is thinking what they should do first game, movie, stories, snacks and drinks or snacks, drinks, movie, games and stories maybe they will decide when both of them gets here Skye, Lydia or BJ (Betty Juice) can choose what movie, snacks, drinks, game and stories? they should do.

The doorbell rings and Skye goes to answer it opens the door and sees Lydia and Betty standing there having them come in and head upstairs to Kira's room to start the sleepover.

"So what do you want to do first snacks, drinks, movie, any games you want or stories it doesn't matter to me what we do first or last Kira said.

"We could get snacks and drinks watch a movie then games and last stories then go to sleep" Skye said.

"Popcorn and a milkshake for me" said Kira.

"Popcorn and soda for me" Betty said.

"Popcorn and juice" for me said Lydia.

"Popcorn and water for me as well Skye said.

Kira heads downstairs to the kitchen gets the popcorn and the drinks, then heads back upstairs to her room, closes the door, sets the bowl of popcorn and drinks down, then chooses a movie for all of them to watch, they sit down, eating and drinking, while watching the movie. After the movie ends the bowl and drinks are back in the kitchen in the sink, and recycle bin. Kira looks at Betty, Lydia and Sky to decide what game they all should play.

"Let's play truth or dare I kind of like the challenge if you say truth you have to admit your feelings to your crush or partner, if you choose dare you have to do the dare" said Kira.

"Skye truth or dare?" asked Kira.

"Dare!" Skye said.

Kira thought for a minute.

"I dare you to kiss Lydia" Kira said.

Skye walks over to Lydia kisses her on the lips and sits next to her smiling.

Skye looks at Lydia and smiles. "Lyds truth or dare" Skye said.

"Truth!" Lydia said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Skye said.

Lydia looks at Skye, Betty and Kira and blushes when she looks at Sky.

"I always had a crush on you" Lydia said.

Skye smiles laying her head on Lydia's shoulder.

"Betty truth or dare?" Lydia said.

"Dare!" Betty said.

"I dare you to yell at the top of your lungs about who you love" Lydia said.

Betty sits next to Kira and yells at the top of her lungs saying who she loves.

"I really love Kira forever and for always" Betty yells.

Kira smiles and blushes trying not to let Skye Lydia and Betty see her red face.

"Kira truth or dare" asked Lydia.

"Dare!" Kira said.

"I dare you to eat a beetle and kiss Betty on the lips" Skye said.

Kira has the beetle in her hand closes her eyes opens her mouth eats it swallows it then drinks water and kisses Betty on the lips.

"Who wants to tell a story and what story should it be" Lydia said.

Betty has a flashlight and starts telling a story while Kira sits next to her.

"Once upon a time there were 4 friends who were going on a picnic, enjoying a nice quiet day together, laughing, teasing, watching and feeding animals, and singing (Kira is a singer) She had her guitar out and started to sing while Skye laid her head on Lydia's shoulder and Kira laid her head on Betty's lap smiling, after she put her guitar away, they all went for a nice nature walk and enjoyed themselves" Betty said.

After the story Lydia laid on the other bed in Kira's room with her head on a pillow and Skye laying next to her holding hands with a blanket over them while Kira sat in Betty's lap with her head on her chest with a blanket over them both smiled at each other then fell asleep.


End file.
